


Those who always come second place

by zhyn



Category: Hikaru no Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to learn a vice," Waya said, apropos nothing. Saeki choked on the beer he was drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those who always come second place

"I want to learn a vice," Waya said, apropos nothing. Saeki choked on the beer he was drinking.

"What?" he asked.

"A vice. Like, mature man stuff. Smoking, drinking, and perving." Saeki meaningfully glanced at the glass Waya was nursing, but Waya shrugged. "This is kiddie stuff now. I mean hard liquor, and cigars, and - and clubs, I guess. I'm sixteen! I'm working as a go pro. I should know these things."

"No you shouldn't, unless you want to grow up like Ogata-san. Why would you want to grow up to be that dirty old man."

"Nothing, it's just," And Waya mumbled the rest of his reply. Saeki left the bed and sat down beside Waya, leaning back on the wall.

"Just what?"

"You seem to be spending more time with the older pros lately," Waya mumbled. Saeki ruffled his hair.

"I'm in the leagues, of course I am. Does it bother you?"

"Nah, it doesn't."

"I still stay over a lot here, you know."

"Mm."

"I'll take you clubbing then. Maybe when you qualify for the next round of the Ouza league, how's that?"

Waya leaned on him, closing his eyes. "Mm, but maybe once I get more alcohol-tolerant. I'm feeling woozy now."

Saeki chuckled, draping his arm over Waya's shoulder. He finished off his beer as Waya dozed off.


End file.
